


Losses

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: The Baby arrives
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 6





	Losses

** Losses **

** Takes place nine months after Proposals **

Link sat on his and Tetra’s bed, Tetra scowling because the reigning ‘Doctor’ had confined her to bed rest.

“At least Milo isn’t suggesting that we cut you open anymore.” Said Link, which got him a glare from Tetra. Over the past few months, many other pirate ships had crossed paths with them, many of which were on good ground with Tetra and her crew. There was a captain of another ship that was built like a brick shit house, turned out, He and Tetra’s mother were drinking mates, until she vanished.

Said pirate ships had also been steering clear of Tetra and her crew, after a rather amusing incident that involved a quarter master, Tetra and a bad pick up line. Tetra had grabbed the man by his ‘gentleman’ and yanked downwards, hard and only let go after the man had wet himself.

“I think Midna would be a good name.” Said Tetra, looking up at the ceiling.

Link frowned, for some reason the name was oddly familiar, “Okay, but what if they are a boy?”

“I dunno, Ed?” Said Tetra, shifting slightly as the baby kicked her ribs.

“I like Rusl.” Said Link, leaning against Tetra, resting his cheek on her head.

Tetra mulled the idea over, before looking down at her bump, Tetra suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, “Link?”

“Well, maybe Rusl isn’t the best, Colin?” Said Link, oblivious to what was going on.

“Link,” Said Tetra, her hands on her bump, “I think my water just broke.”

Link leant back and said, “I’ll get you another one after this.” Then the penny dropped. Link suddenly shot up, his eyes wide “Oh, er, right, um, MILO!”

A man with greying hair and thick glasses opened the door and looked at the two, Tetra’s face a mixture of pain and exasperation and Link’s the full definition of panic. Milo quietly ushered Link from the room, before calling Buliara and Aveil in to assist with the birth. The entire crew watched as Link paced around the deck, Tetra’s screaming and yelling as clear as day.

“I AM FUCKING PUSHING! YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT AGAIN AND I’LL TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!” Screamed Tetra, making Link flinch slightly.

“It’s probably best that you go in to be with her.” Said Gonzo, leaning against the mast.

Link looked at him “I’m the cause of that pain, she wouldn’t want to see me.”

“I doubt that.” Said Gonzo, before Tetra’s voice rang out “LINK, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE, IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, THEN SO DO YOU!”

Gonzo quietly pushed Link the direction of the door. The crew heard Tetra saying that she was never going to let Link touch her again and that the ordeal better be worth it. Almost a day after Tetra went into labour, everything went silent, before the quiet was pierce by an ear-splitting cry.

Milo quietly walked out, drying his hands with a towel, looking around the crew, the old man said, “The captain has given birth to a healthy baby girl.”

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra looked down at the girl, her eyes closed, she had long since stopped crying, albeit in favour of sleeping, “I gave birth to a potato.”

Link gave his wife a funny look, “I don’t see the resemblance, although, I can tell that she has your nose.”

Tetra looked up at Link “Should we keep it?”

Link was shocked, “Tetra, what are you saying?”

“We can’t keep it, it’d be too much trouble and it’s too dangerous.” Said Tetra, looking down at the baby.

“Tetra, you just gave birth to her, why do you want to get rid of her?” Asked Link, dread filling his stomach.

Tetra looked up at Link and fixed him with a glare, “I’m talking about the ship, you prawn.”

Link suddenly felt incredibly stupid, “Ah, awkward.”

Tetra looked at the baby, “I think we should wait for Midna to wake up before deciding.”

Link looked sideways at Tetra, “How come you got to name her?”

“Because I’m the captain,” Said Tetra, “besides, you can name the next one.”

For the second time in the span of fifteen minutes, Link was shocked.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra quietly walked around the deck of the ship, Kado had returned from a supply run to Windfall, Mila and Niko had gone with him.

“I bring tidings of news and food.” Said Kado, placing a barrel onto the deck of the ship, “Arten has died in his cell in the Forsaken Fortress, Maggie is still obsessed with Link and Aryll, apparently, has gotten herself a girlfriend.”

Tetra mulled over the news, before Kado spotted her, “It happened?”

Tetra nodded, smiling. Kado’s shoulder’s slumped, “I can’t believe I missed it.”

Link laughed, “Here’s hoping you’ll be around for the next one.” Tetra gently elbowed him in the side. Tetra gestured Kado to follow her and Link into their cabin. Kado followed them, spotting that they had left the window open, with the curtains blowing in the breeze. Tetra moved over to a cot in the corner, while Link closed the window.

“I don’t remember opening that.” Said Link, moving back to Tetra, who was quietly staring into the cot. Link looked at Tetra, as her shoulders started shaking, “Tet, is everything alright?”

“S-she’s gone.” Gasped Tetra, making Link look into the cot, with Kado following suit.

In the cot, there was a bundle of blankets wrapped around a rock, while a note was left on the pillow, Link quietly picked the note up and read it.

Link’s expression morphed into pure rage, his fist shaking as he clenched it. Link slowly looked at Tetra, before his expression softened. Link grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him. Tetra’s sobs racked through her body. Kado picked the note up from the floor and quietly read its contents.

_Sheik_

_As you have not heeded my request, I’ve been forced to take drastic measures. The bastard child will be forced to pay for the crimes you have committed against me. Worry not, the child will be treated well, until you come and submit yourself to me. If you do not respond in one day, then I will through the bastard into the ocean, where it can fully pay the price of denying me._

_Yigia, Chief of the Sheikah Tribe._

Kado closed his eyes, knowing that it would take longer than a day to respond to Yigia, meaning the baby girl was going to die and they could do nothing to help her.

Link slowly looked at Kado, meeting the Sheikah Tribesman’s eyes, if Yigia knew of the girl’s birth, then there was a traitor aboard the ship, meaning one of their friends, their family, had turned their back on them, in favour of a thing to twisted a vile, that he would attempt to revive Ganon, even when there were no remains of the man.

Kado could only hope, that the Goddesses showed Mercy on the girl and protected her long enough for them to find her.


End file.
